Second Chance
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Myde and Ienzo meet in the next life and they both start remembering they past. Here they have a second chance at love. But they aren't the only ones with a second chance. Main pairing IenzoXMyde. Secondary Zemyx.
1. Myde's first day at school

QE:HI!

E.S.P:Brief synopsis. So Yo know if you want to read or not.

Evestar: Myde and Ienzo meet in the next life and they both start remembering they past. Here they have a second chance at love. But they aren't the only ones with a second chance.

QE:We own nothing. Cause I sure this idea must have already been done. :( Just not as bad as this one.

E.S.P:Think positives.

QE:Kay.

_

* * *

"But we do to have hearts." Whined the mullet headed blonde._

_ "You keep saying that but it doesn't make it true." The slate haired male smiled. Only Demyx could make his body act weird._

_ "Deny you like this." Demyx, the blonde, locked lips with the smaller but stronger male._

_ He wouldn't, they both knew that._

_ They moved away to breathe. They may lack hearts but the other organs still had needs._

_ Demyx wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a lung crushing bearhug._

Myde sat upright. The dreams were getting more common. When he was little they only came one a week now he seemed to have them every night. Yet he could remember no more than the night before. They both wore black coats and Demyx had blue eyes like his and blondy brown hair unlike his dirty brown, but the other one he had no idea about. Only he was smaller and had slate hair in an emo fringe because his 'somebody?' had a scar over his eye he was embarrassed about and he wouldn't change it because he could be bothered.

Two seconds later the whole house woke up to Myde screaming when his alarm went off. He forgot it was the first day of school.

He ran to the street corner where his red haired pyromaniac friend stood. Impatient as ever. "About time."

Myde was doubled over breathing heavily. Last time ever walking his little sister to high school. "Bite me Lea." He growled before looking around the empty street. "Still not talking?"

"Isa's being an arsehole." Lea growled.

Myde rolled his eyes while adjusting his guitar strap. They had an argument over something and now Isa won't go anywhere near them.

They walked talking about random crap. Lessons, Metal and graphic for Lea and Music psychology and general for Myde. Stupid Lea with his stupid afternoon off. Cars. Books. Girls.

"Yo Yuffie." Lea yelled.

The brown haired 'Ninja' froze.

"Owned." Was all Myde got out before Yuffie launched herself at Lea for ruining her plan.

The day past slowly and the dream never once left his mind.

Something whacked him around the back of the head. "Would the ever so lovely Myde please come back to Earth. The great white flower is sick of conversations that only exist with dot dot dot." Yuffie yelled hitting him again with the lunch tray.

"Sorry." Myde murmured rubbing his head. "Just distracted."

So distracted he hadn't noticed The fluffy yellow haired Cloud and The brown haired Leon donning his leather jacket with fur trim. How he got away with that and Myde couldn't wear multicoloured laces he would never know.

So this is how it sat. Myde was sitting at the end with Lea next to him who was glaring at Isa the blue haired male. Next to Lea sat Yuffie, sat used lightly because she was bouncing around. Everyone knew her and Vincent Valentine were meant to be except Yuffie and Vincent. Squall call me Leon or die Leonhart was opposite Yuffie. Next to him was Cloud. Myde didn't know anything about him.

"Why you here?" Leon asked. Obviously to Lea as he was lording it over them he had the afternoon free.

"Hanging." Axel. No Lea said. Myde faltered, that wasn't right. Who was Axel?

"Who up for party tonight?" Yuffie exclaimed. It was amazing she stayed in her seat at all.

"It's Thursday night." Cloud stated.

"You just want to be near Vincent." Lea joked poking her in the side.

"No." She hissed preparing to fight with her tray again.

Myde grinned mouthed run at Leon and Cloud. "So you're going to say happy birthday to Lucrecia."

Everyone ran as Yuffie exploded in slight rage.

Ok he couldn't help it General Studies was boring. They got on to the subject of cannibalism again. That would be every lesson this year. He's head hit the table and he drifted off on the teacher's drone. Everyone always said the same thing.

_"Demyx you're a moron."_

_ "But you love me."_

_ "Hffft."_

"Myde am I boring you?" The teacher asked after Yuffie whacked his head.

He glared at the grinning Ninja and turned to the teacher. May as well be honest. "Yeah because everyone always say the same thing."

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked hands on her hips.

Myde shrugged. "Anything but cannibalism. Please."

So the class got on with work. Everyone glared at Myde at ever occasion they got.

There was a knock at the door. The teacher turned around. "Sorry I'm late. I'm new here."

Myde looked up. Same slate hair, same voice. His heart literally stopped.

* * *

QE:Reviews are welcomed but hey even we don't always review so no biggy.

E.S.P:*Glares* what's wrong with you? Your never this depressed.

Evestar:Or honest.

QE:Theory test in two days. Worried as hell.


	2. Ienzo's first ever day at school

QE:We're back.

Cyndaquil:*To E.S.P* Keep the picture of Cloud up she'll be happy.

E.S.P:But that's Gackt in Vanilla video.

Cyndaquil:Oh yeah so it is.

Evestar:Lol. anyway We own nothing.

QE:This is updated within five minutes of the first one going up. XD

_

* * *

Zexion closed his eyes. Yep it had to be Demyx. No one makes that much noise and mess and still try to be quiet. Then again Demyx liked noise._

_ "Guess who?" Demyx said wrapping his hands around his eyes. He could hear the grin in his voice. Then again it was hard to picture Demyx not grinning._

_ "Lexaeus my love you have returned." A smirk came to his lips as Demyx hit the ground. Trying to do an anime faint and failing badly. He put his book down and shifted so he kneeling on the sofa and looked down at Demyx. "Oh it's you."_

_ "Yeah." Demyx smiled._

_ Zexion stuck his tongue out._

_ "I didn't die." Demyx beamed jumping up and vaulting over the top of the sofa to sit next to Zexion. Miraculously not hitting him in the face. Zexion looked at the mess and sighed inwardly, he would deal with it later. Now time to cuddle up to Demyx and read his book with Demyx reading over his shoulder. He knew Demyx would like this book. They shared affection for graphic novels._

Someone hit Ienzo over the head. He lifted the comic up and glared at the one eyed mutant.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Braig said chucking his new uniform at him and leaving.

"Shut up zebra head." Ienzo temporary forgetting that Braig was not Xigbar. He shook his head. It was going to be a long day. His adoptive father decided it would do him some good going to public school. Ienzo stretched and looked at the clock. "Three o'clock. Who gets up at three in the morning?" He smiled apologetic and the long blonde hair scientist who walked by.

Sulking ever so slightly Ienzo got out of the car. He was still annoyed at the one eyed mutant who drove him to school in the most embarrassing car he could get hold of. A bright yellow small car with a really loud engine and then had a nerve to shout out have a nice day snuckums.

If Aeleus was here he could ask if a previous life could affect this life, Aeleus would give him a strange look then say something profound and deep but since he had to go with Xehanort and Even to do a talk about metaphysical hearts he was left with Braig. Dilan was better than Braig and he had a tendency to ram other people's cars.

Ienzo dragged himself into the reception area. Why had he needed to go to school again? He was just doing fine at home. Oh yeah socialisation. Like he was a dog.

"Hi I'm Ienzo Arcane. I'm new here." He told the very confused looking receptionist.

The blonde hair girl looked confused. "Give me a sec." She typed into her computer. "Oh yes." She stood up and went to the cabinet at the back off the office. Ienzo noted that she was wearing a blue dress with a white apron on top.

He stood there fiddling with the straps on his rusksack. It was a small shock when the bell went. He nearly drifted off when she finally came back. Stupid Braig Ienzo groaned in his head.

"Sorry I got distracted." She smiled handing him the papers. "That's the map. That's your timetable and that's the school code. You and your parents need to sign that and hand it back here."

He nodded, no longer caring to talk.

"OK. Have fun." She smiled before returning to her computer.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He grumbled looking at the map, which looked like a spider had crawled across the page and died in a half arsed attempt. "What the hell is period?"

"Need help?" He turned to face a brown hair girl with strike green eyes.

"Yeah I'm new to the whole school system." He watched as she looked through his papers.

"Hi Ienzo I'm Aerith." She smiled. "Aha. You have a free period now so if I lead you to the library we can talk in there." She grinned taking his hand. He flinched but relaxed, her smile was infectious.

Feeling a lot better and more informed than earlier Ienzo sat watching Aerith help people around the library.

"Cloud." She yelled glomping the blonde guy walking in.

"Hey." He gave a small smile before pushing her away.

"I have a huge favour to ask."

"No I will not give Zack your note. Again." He said before walking off towards to the computers.

"Actually could you show Ienzo around? He's new and I'm busy in here." She asked battering her lashes.

Ienzo rolled his eyes. The really bad thing was it worked. "All I need to know where science and maths is."

Cloud nodded and turned to walk out. Ienzo quickly followed cursing his shortness.

Lunch was fun. Aerith and the librarians let him eat in the library. He quickly learnt their first names which was bad apparently. Belle had to keep being dragged out of whatever book she had in hand. Snow was constantly cleaning and talking to students like she was one and Aurora was drifting off to sleep. You know what else, they all loved to torment each other since they all were suppose to be on a diet. Him and Aerith kept laughing at them when they weren't looking.

"How you liking school so far?" Aerith asked from behind the desk.

"Ok. I really like my teachers but I don't like the set criteria we have to learn and I saw a group of kids beat up a blond guy." Ienzo said honestly.

"Sounds like Seifer's group." She sighed. "It's a shame they are the disciplinary committee and they take it too far."

"Power mad."

She nodded.

"How long until the end of lunch?" He cared on when Aerith gave her a confused look. "Braig work me up at three in the morning. He doesn't like me that much."

"About half an hour."

_"You're back." True concern filled the melodious nocturne as he glomped the cloaked schemer. "Vexen said there was trouble and you two got separated and I was worried and I..." He stopped chocking on the false emotion._

_ "Do you doubt me?" Zexion asked looking upwards at the visible upset water user._

_ "No." He smiled. "Just everybody else."_

_ "Thanks. I feel better."_

_ Demyx gave him a hard look. "That was sarcasm."_

_ "And people call you slow."_

He ran through the school trying to decipher the map. Apparently he was too cute to wake up and he didn't realise he had something other than a science. So he was late and lost.

"Excuse me." He ran up to a group of three silver haired guys. They looked like they were up to trouble. So with experience with Braig they should know where to go. "How do you get to 209?"

"Don't you have that room Yazoo?" Ask the younger looking one to the one with long hair.

"Take those stairs, then left, second door on your right." He said with little interest.

Ienzo nodded. "Have fun with whatever you are doing." He turned to run off.

"How did he know?"

"Shut up Loz." Remarked the first one.

He braced himself when he knocked. He waited then walked in when the teacher called.

"Sorry I'm late." He bowed. Stupid habit. "I'm new here."

The teacher smiled. "Sit next to Myde. If he falls asleep hit him for me."

"Hey that's my job." Whined the black haired girl next to him.

Ienzo ignored his stares. There was no way that could be Demyx. Demyx died and it was Zexion's...his fault. There was no way they would end up at the same school. The same class. Then again there was no way for a Nobody to obtain they hearts yet here he was and the original apprentices. So why couldn't Demyx? Does he remember? Could he?

* * *

QE:Oh the suspense.

E.S.P:Even we don't know what will happen.

QE:Only till I start up windows.

Evestar:Yeah actually loveliness will appear soon...ish.

QE:I love Kadaj and Yazoo. I want to hug Loz. They are the silver haired kids.

Cyndaquil:Google final fantasy VII advent children.

E.S.P:This story is based on the idea of true soul mates will be together even after death. They will always find each other and they will always love each other.

Evestar:Even Best friends can be soul mates. It's kind of weird.


	3. The aftermath

QE:(Dancing around)

E.S.P:Yay we got chapter three up.

Evestar: Updates should be regular.

QE:This chapter is dedicated to NarutoAddicted95 for being awesome.

Evestar:And making our day.

E.S.P: We unfortunately own nothing.

* * *

Myde stumbled into the house. Yet again he forgot about the door mat.

"Hey." A small voice called from the kitchen.

Myde picked himself off the floor and closed the door. He followed his nose into the kitchen where his little sister was cooking. She obviously got changed from her uniform into a simple white dress and had her long yellow silk hair tied back. "Whatever you are cooking Namine I want some." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Mum's going to be home late." She said meekly before returning her attention back to the saucepan.

"When isn't she?" He mumbled plonking his bag on the table and himself in a chair.

He tried to focus on his attention on anything else in the simple kitchen. It wasn't he resented his mum always working because it was all they got to survive on and it wasn't a lot. It was more to do with the fact she wouldn't admit she needed help and a lot of it. He couldn't get an afterschool job because of it. He stopped thinking those thoughts, they were depressing but if he did his mind would return to the one think he didn't want to think about. His dream guy. Who walked into his classroom.

"MYDE!" He jumped. "Good. It will be ready in half an hour go get changed and washed." She smiled.

He rubbed his eyes hauling his bag and guitar upstairs, a skill he knew, and dropped both into his room before heading into the bathroom.

Water always calmed his nerves.

(::)

Ienzo knocked on the door. He had already got changed, done his homework and helped Even set alight to concrete out of boredom. Now to go and talk to his adoptive father who would be generally interested in his day.

He sighed and waited for an answer. At the back of his mind Myde/Demyx nudged him trying to get into his conscious mind.

"Come in."

He walked into the cluttered room. He liked this place because of all the old and unusual books stacked against the wall. Set in the middle of the room was supposed to be a desk but under all the paper he wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't there at all.

"How was your first day at school?" Ansem asked when his son walked into the room. Blue eyes set on the smallish boy. He gestured to a seat opposite him.

Ienzo recounted his day leaving out Myde and being late to said lesson.

Ansem listened carefully. "There's something you are not telling me."

"Braig woke me up at three in the morning for revenge for something I didn't do and went out of his way to torment me." Ienzo said covering up what he knew Ansem knew about him.

"So your dreams haven't returned."

Ienzo flinched. He was busted if he wasn't careful. "Wouldn't I tell you if they were?"

"That's what I want to know?" Ienzo felt like a little kid again under his gaze. He didn't appreciate them when Ienzo was younger because being a little he had no idea about reality and fantasy. He knew it wasn't fantasy. He knew it was real. Just a different time frame.

Thankfully he was saved when their stomachs growled.

(::)

Click. Click. Click.

Namine looked up at her brother and the clicky pen. He was so deep in thought.

Click. Click. Click.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Click. Click. Click.

Sighing when it finally got on her nerves. "Myde." She whined mimicking him perfectly.

"Yes?" Thankfully he stopped clicking.

"Everybody has to do music and I don't understand this." She pushed her work in front of him. "What's a chord?" She understood it but the smile on her brother's face when he was actually smart about something was too much of an opportunity not to make him smile. She knew he was down about something. It was just she didn't know what.

"You sure you don't know any of this?" He was suspicious.

"Yep." She smiled.

Myde turned the volume down on the tv when his sister went to bed. He had to smile when she tried to make him feel smart.

His phone vibrated in his pocket freaking him out. "Sorry." He called upstairs. "Hello."

"MYDE." Yuffie squealed an arm length away.

"Hey Yuff." He smiled.

"YOU WOULD NEVER GUESS WHAT!" He wasn't up to playing her stupid games this late at night. He just wanted to sleep a dreamless sleep.

"What?"

"There's an open mic night at the club tomorrow night." He was thankful to hear Leon's voice at the other end. With Yuffie demanding her phone back.

"Cool. What for?"

"Musician's. We have already signed you up." He said blankly. "They just want to know what you would be playing."

He loved his friends way too much. "You know I love you."

Leon faltered on the other end. "Well it was Yuffie."

"Get a pen and paper." He grinned jumping up and down. When Leon was ready he listed a couple of songs off hand also writing them down so he could practice later.

"Zack give me back the god damn phone."

The line went dead.

Myde grinned. The club as they happily called it was a local club, called Gillian, which the owner happened to let them in. Which was kind of against the rules but he made them so they could get in as long as they didn't drink. It was a good job Zack worked there and let them get away with stuff. Him and Genesis. They also liked Myde a lot and let him play whenever he wanted.

His mother gave him the weirdest look when she walked in. His was dancing on the table.

(::)

"Ienzo. Pass the hydrochloric acid." The blonde asked.

"You're not making your own girlfriend again are you?" Ienzo asked handed him the beaker.

Even looked up and glared at him then returned to his work.

After a few minutes of them ignoring each other Even spoke. "You know Ansem has asked that we have to find out whether your dreams have came back or not. So has it?"

"No." Ienzo said not looking anywhere.

"Good." After a few more minutes he spoke up again. "You said everyone was slightly different as a Nobody except me."

Ienzo smiled. "Because you are a heartless basterd anyway."

Even was going to argue then gave up. "True."

"Matter's of the hearts?" Ienzo asked standing up.

"Xehanort. He's thesis is on the metaphysical heart."

* * *

Cyndaquil:There's a review button. It's lonely.

QE:Yet again.

Cyndaquil:(Talking to QE) Well if they don't want to review I'm not making them.

QE:(Rolls eyes)


	4. Gillians

QE:Sorry. We had meant to update yesterday but I got distracted by BBS.

Evestar:And she's the only one with the password.

QE:*Grins*

Evestar:We own nothing. Well except the BBS game.

QE:The song is 'I'm in' by Keith Urban.

_

* * *

"Zexion stop." The Melodious Nocturne cried running up to the cloaked figure. "Please say it isn't true."_

_ Zexion looked at him and cocked his head to the side. "There are a lot of things you will not except as true. Which one are you on about?" A smirk played at his lips._

_ "You are going to castle oblivion." Demyx whimpered._

_ "Yes. Number XI thinks I would be of assistance." He smiled stroking the water boy's chin._

_ "But he hates us." Demyx whined hugging Zexion closer._

_ "Can I make a promise to you?" The cloaked schemer asked._

_ Demyx could do no more than whimper and nod._

_ "I promise you my love that I will return to you and we will leave here together."_

_ Demyx froze. "But the organization will be after us. And..." words got frozen in his throat._

_ "Do you think they will be able to find us?" Zexion asked giving him a hard look. "Even me?"_

_ "I don't want to lose you. Axel hates you with a passion." Demyx whined nuzzling his lover's hair. "I won't be able to control him or protect you."_

_ Zexion smiled. Demyx always did this. No one knew about them together but he was happy that Demyx was always there for him. Ready to jump in and protect him. "I don't think Axel would be a problem."_

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

Myde sat up. Tears had streaked his eyes and stained his cheeks. "Zexion." He whispered. Placing his hand on his heart. "Why did you go?" He had no idea what was so bad about the situation in his dreams. At least he knew where Axel was from. His heart felt heavy. Something bad happened. Something that ripped Demyx to pieces. Now ripping him to pieces.

He looked at the time. 4 o'clock in the morning. He sighed and picked up Arpeggio and strummed the songs he was playing later tonight. Without the amps because everyone one else was asleep. His mind danced back to the new kid, the spitting image of Zexion just younger looking. "Love doesn't come with a contract  
You give me this, I give you that.  
It's scary business.  
Your heart and soul is on the line." He stopped unable to play. He is going to need to confront him and soon. His very way of thinking and existing was being threaten.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

To give him credit Ienzo did try and sneak around them. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Hey Ienzo over here." Aerith called from over the grounds.

He sighed and headed towards them. Noting quickly there was Aerith and Cloud. Yuffie and Myde. A red headed that looked at look like Axel just less wild hair and not tear marks and a brown haired guy with a scar the ran from under his left eye over his nose to above his right eye.

"Everyone this is Ienzo." Aerith grinned hugging him. "We will make friends with him."

"Poor guy." The brown haired sighed. He held his hand out. "Leon."

Ienzo took it eventually.

"She's the reason we all hang out." Leon ducked as her bag flew towards his head.

"Lea, be nice." Aerith grumbled.

The red head glanced at Aerith before returning his attention to Ienzo and carried on glaring at him. Ienzo didn't budge. He watched as Lea unconsciously moved to guard Myde.

This was going to be interesting.

"So we are going tonight." Cloud asked bored and randomly kicking Leon.

"Oh yeah." Aerith exclaimed. She turned to Ienzo. "Since you are the newest member of our little cult." Myde and Yuffie laughed and continued with the battle with sticks. Leon and Cloud groaned and Lea facepalmed. "We are all going to support Myde at Club Gillian tonight."

"You can't beat the great Ninja Yuffie." Yuffie exclaimed lunging forwards.

Ienzo gave them a weird look. "Are they always like that?"

Everyone nodded.

"The great thing is You get to share form room with both of them." Leon smirked before walking off. Followed closely by Cloud.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Myde's heart thumped against his chest. He was right next to him and Yuffie his backup plan was attacking Lucrecia with spit wads. His only comfort was the fact Ienzo was in the same distress as he was.

A note passed in front of him.

**If I am a Schemer what are you?**

What the? Ran through Myde's head. He scribbled something and handed it back.

**I'm the Nocturne.**

He felt Ienzo freeze next to him.

The note came back.

**Hello Demyx.**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Lunch was amusing as Aerith dragged both Leon and Ienzo to the music department. Much to their annoyance.

Ienzo froze. The music dance perfectly around him. Drawing him in towards the room like a siren's call. Yuffie and Cloud were already there. Yuffie dozing and drooling on Cloud's shoulder. Myde was playing. Oblivious to the world. Like always. Ienzo though. He sat next to Yuffie and watched in pure interest. Zexion was always fascinated by Demyx playing. Ienzo was no different.

"OK." Myde breathed. He was happy that he could play again. All the anxiety had drifted away after morning registration. "Which song next?" He looked at Cloud.

"Fireflies or Standing right in front of you."

Yuffie started snoring.

"How's she going to cope at the gig?" Aerith asked.

"Like this." Cloud said. "Vincent Valentine."

Yuffie bolted up clapping loudly. "Bravo Myde."

Myde smiled and started playing a new song. Ienzo got lost in whatever song Myde was playing and smiled to himself. He drifted off into his own little world.

"Myde has a fan." Yuffie exclaimed hugging Ienzo for all he was.

"Get off me you crazy ass woman." Ienzo cried hitting her with his rucksack.

They started attacking each other.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Myde closed his eyes waiting for Yuffie. He was running his fingers across his guitar case again. Lea had gone home because he had two lessons in the morning.

"You don't mind me walking with you?" His eyes shot open to see Ienzo standing there fidgeting. Yuffie was leaning on his head grinning.

"I don't." Yuffie grinned. "I've got ball of le dodge variety now."

Myde really wanted to slap her."See you."

She grinned and ran off.

They walked off. He looked at Ienzo. His heart fluttered, skipping way too many beats to be healthy.

"You know your music is really good."

Myde watched him carefully out of the side of his eyes. He stopped. Taking a deep breath. "I have to check something." Ienzo looked at him confused. His one free eye analysing every movement. Myde lifted his hair out of his eye and traced a pale scar above Ienzo's right eye.

"Zexion." He tasted the words. They sounded right but wrong at the same time.

"Demyx." Ienzo sounded older.

Demyx smiled. "You came back."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Ienzo was going to hit him. Not when his little sister was running around holding clothes up to him then running off to find others that suited better. He regretted this. Demyx...Myde was avoiding him like the plague. Using the excuse 'I need to practice.'

"Namine." He had to grab her attention somehow. "Shouldn't he be practicing?" Pointing upstairs.

"Next door hates Myde with a passion so he can't play with the amp on." She smiled. It slightly faltered. "I feel like I should know you." She looked worried. "Be careful around Lea something's off about him."

"He doesn't like me." Ienzo smiled. "So don't worry about it."

Namine looked as if she was about to cry. "Please."

Ienzo nodded. Something was familiar about her but he couldn't place it.

"Here." She handed him a white hoodie with bright stars on. "It's my favourite so be careful with it."

"Should I be worried I can wear girl's clothes?" Ienzo asked holding it up.

"I got it from the men's section." She smiled before vanishing into the kitchen. "MYDE!"

Ienzo hit the ceiling. How could someone so quiet be so loud?

"Coming." Myde yelled running down the stairs.

Food was being poked at by Ienzo and a fork. Whatever it was he was afraid it was going to bite. Myde and Namine must obviously have built up immunity to it.

"Haven't you ever eaten proper cooked meals before?" Namine asked.

"But it didn't come from the microwave?" Bad experience told him not to eat anything from the oven. Especially if a blonde has been near it.

"Don't be silly. It's good for you." Namine smiled.

Myde grinned behind his food. Ienzo really looked like he was in distress.

"It's not going to bite." She smiled. "It might if Myde cooked it."

"Hey in my defence I didn't know that rat was there."

Ienzo felt sick.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

"We really need to talk." Ienzo whispered in the back of the car.

Leon was driving the very beat up Mini.

Myde watched him carefully. "Later. Please."

Ienzo nodded. He felt sick with anticipation. He had never been anywhere other than school, home or the library. Being at Myde's home was weird.

"What's it like there?" He asked hoping to calm himself down.

"Loud." Cloud mumbled from the passenger's seat.

Leon and Myde smirked.

"Welcome to a culture shock little buddy." Myde smiled patting Ienzo on the head.

"This isn't helping much." He mumbled into Namine's coat.

They laughed.

"You'll be fine." Myde smiled hugging the smaller male. "Angeal would kill us if anything happens to you."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

The auburn haired male at the door just looked at them and smirked. "She's not allowed in." He stated pointing at Yuffie. "Too young."

Yuffie went red. "Genesis I will hurt you."

"Definitely not getting in." He smirked again letting everyone else in. "Just hide the short one from Angeal."

The place was dark with the spotlights highlighting the walkway. Tables were littered around. Aerith waved them over to a corner.

"Good luck." Leon said slapping Myde on the back.

He gulped and nodded heading towards the stage that was in solid black.

"Hi." Aerith grinned. "Ienzo this is Zack." She pointed to the black spiky haired guy. He was bouncing and being still at the same time.

"Hi." He waved.

He felt as if everything was bearing down on him.

He felt like the odd one out. It felt as if he was looking through a glass scene at the zoo. Everyone else had fallen into their place with ease. Cloud had been pulled on Zack's lap and Zack refused to let go. He whispered something in his ear to make him go bright red. Aerith was laughing at the scene and slapping Zack lightly. Leon was watching the scene with little interest. He smiled at Cloud when he gave him a 'help me' look. Yuffie had turned up with a tray of drinks and then proceeded to assault Leon.

He shifted nervously when a broad guy with black hair walked over to the table. "Zack you are supposed to be working."

"But 'Geal." Zack reminded Ienzo of a puppy being told off. "The bar is boring."

He just put his hands on his hips.

"Fine." Cloud yelped as Zack dropped him.

"And Yuffie I don't appreciate you beating the bouncer up." There was a small smile, barely noticeable.

"He started it." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"That's Angeal." Aerith smiled. "He's in charge."

Ienzo nodded. This place was too much.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The first act..."

* * *

QE:The bar is in reference to FFVII.

Evestar:See that review button?

QE:In our defense right now. WE DO LIKE AXEL. We just needed a bad guy and he kind of got the short straw.


	5. Red revelations

QE:(dancing around) We got it updated on time.

E.S.P:Yup.

Evestar:We own nothing. Got it memorized.

E.S.P:Even that doesn't belong to us.

QE:Or the riverdancing Shadow.

_

* * *

"Hey Axel." Demyx grinned. Inside he felt hollow but he wasn't going to show it. Since Nobodies didn't have hearts._

_ "Dem." The red head smiled back. There was something feral about it._

_ "SO. You got a mission with Roxas today?" He was trying to keep a conversation with the red head. He just unnerved him sometimes._

_ "No. Last minute prep to go to C.O." The red head said closing the distance between them. Demyx fidgeted nervously._

_ "Hey look it's a riverdancing shadow." Demyx grinned._

_ Axel was stupid enough to look around._

_ To keep a long story short a Shadow heartless was actually doing the riverdance. Why it was doing that was a story for another time._

_ "That's not something you see every day."_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

He was in trouble. Then again what did he expect not telling someone where he was going last night.

Aeleus looked down at him disappointed. That always hurt. He had so much respect for the big guy and to let him down...

They stood in the hallway in silence.

Finally Aeleus spoke. "Ansem wants to see you."

Ienzo nodded. He would probably be taken out of school and not be allowed to do any experiments for some time.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Due to the fact he wasn't allowed to leave his sister alone. Myde ended up dragging her with him to Cloud's house. Not that she minded.

"So I got my Art book. Homework. Notes and pens." She reeled off as they walked down the street. The cracked pavement was providing a challenge for Myde.

"Ok." He looked around. He had no idea where Cloud lived just the street. Yuffie said you couldn't miss it. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Namine nodded as she shifted the backpack. "Shame mum had to work today."

Myde mumbled an agreement. He didn't get any sleep that night. He felt ill.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

He had his head low. That way he wouldn't argue back. Every day he worried that Ansem would come to his senses and send him back to the care home.

"Ienzo what are we going to do with you?" He asked exasperated.

"I'm sorry." Because really what else could he say?

"You were trusted on your own."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you have to have a personal guard with you all the time?"

"No."

"Did it really not cross your mind we would be worried?"

"I'm sorry."

Ansem looked at the kid. He just looked so sad. "We don't want anything happening to you."

Not until I finish my thesis. Ienzo added bitterly in his mind.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Cloud's house was the smallest on the backwater street. Myde regretted bringing Namine along. He swore someone was looking him up and down to mug him later.

He was thankful when Leon let them in.

"Where's Cloud?" Namine asked oh so innocently.

Leon went a pale shade of pink. "I'll get him." And vanished off upstairs.

"You're ability to make him feel awkward never ceases to amaze me." Myde grinned.

Namine bowed before walking into the kitchen. "Hey Yuffie."

Myde rolled his eyes.

"And hi person I don't know."

"Hi." Came a quiet reply of Isa.

Myde ran in the kitchen. He hadn't seen Isa since the falling out.

The blue haired teen looked at Myde and said. "No. I'm not telling you."

Myde looked sad before grinned again. "Take it Lea's not coming."

Yuffie snorted. "He took one look at Isa then walked the other way.

Cloud walked into the kitchen rubbing his wrists and looking annoyed. "We off?"

Myde gestured at Namine.

Cloud nodded. "Mum can you look after Namine." He called upstairs.

"The blonde one?" a voice shouted down.

"Yeah."

Leon walked in slightly confused. "Let's go."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Ienzo looked around his room. Definitely not a room of a teenager. He looked at the drab wallpaper and the science books. He huffed and pulled his comics from under his bed. He had one of two choices, he either sat around reading or went to sleep. Deep down he just wanted to see Demyx again. Even if he wasn't flesh and blood.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

_ They were curled up together. Zexion in the crevices of Demyx side. Demyx had his arm over him and strumming his Sitar. Everyone else was on a mission or doing paperwork. With the exception of VII but he couldn't have cared less. He had caught them together twice already._

_ Zexion started to hum along with the music._

_ They didn't bother to talk. They had nothing to say. So Zexion rested against Demyx and Demyx played on._

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

The river glisten happily as the group walked by it. It had been someone's idea to have a picnic and said person was sitting next to the black haired puppy.

"Shame Ienzo couldn't come." She huffed after a while of them messing about.

"No one knows where he lives." Myde stated before pouring water down Yuffie's back while she was distracted.

She screamed and glared at everyone laughing. She grabbed her sandwich and stuffing it down Myde's top.

Isa poured his drink over the both of them. "Knock it off."

Yuffie then pounced on him.

Myde looked around bored. Cloud and Leon had snuck off a while ago and would probably be back in ten minutes. Zack and Aerith together left no room for anyone else and if he started talking to Yuffie more food would get shoved down his top.

He looked at Isa. "Wanna go for a walk?"

He received a nod.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

_"ZEXION." Demyx huffed grabbing the smaller male. "Here." He shoved something into his hands. "Open it when you get lonely." He smiled. Not a huge 'nothing could hurt Demyx' smile but an 'I want you to be happy as well' smile._

_ He put the item into his pocket. "You worry too much." He smirked. "Don't change."_

_ "You are worrying me." Demyx smiled pecking his cheek._

_ Zexion hugged him. "I'll be back. I promise."_

_ "Make sure you do." Demyx said sadly. "I need you." He couldn't say love._

_ "I need you to." A compromise between the two of them._

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

The sunlight played happily through the tree branches and leaves. It was trying to get in on the conversation that they were talking about. Not lighting the roots that Myde needed to focus on.

"So why did you two fall out?" The ex water user stated the elephant in the not so small room after a while of false conversation.

Isa huffed looking away. "I was in love with my best friend." He looked everywhere but Myde. "And he is in love with one of our friends. Who probably never see him that way and well yeah we fell out."

Myde nodded. He kind of understood.

"You know how everyone thought I was with the superior." Myde looked shocked at the smirking Isa. "So you do remember."

"Yeah what about it?" Myde let out a giggle.

"I found his somebody in a biology trip in the summer and yeah." Isa grinned, for the first time since they were little.

"So you remember the whole Nobody thing?" Myde asked watching a rabbit in the distance.

"Yeah but I don't let it define me." Isa watched the rabbit as well. "I was number VII. The Luna Diviner. Saix." He blinked pulling at his navy blue jacket. "He did stuff I would never think of. Want to do."

"What about the others?" Myde asked. It was a relief not thinking him and Ienzo shared the same delusion.

Isa nodded. He understood. Probably feeling the same thing. "I have only found the first nine members and Xehanort has found reference to Ten, Eleven and Twelve."

Myde nodded and shed his jacket it had suddenly got warm. "How much do people remember?"

"Ienzo and me the most. You next. Xehanort has some memories but his is the most fogged up and everybody else has a feeling of belonging but no idea why."

"Lea."

"If he remembered this would have turned out differently." Isa stated.

They sat silence for a bit. Letting Myde process the information better.

"Does Namine know?" Isa asked looking at Myde.

"She's not one of us." Myde said defensively.

"She was a nobody."

"No she wasn't. Namine is Namine." Myde got up growling. "How dare you call her a nobody."

"Namine. The memory witch."

"Shut up." Myde screamed slapping Isa. No one called his sister names.

Isa looked at him sadly. "I thought Zexion would have told Demyx why they were there." He looked away. "You won't be able to talk to Ienzo until Monday. He got grounded."

Isa walked off back to the group.

"Saix." Myde felt strange. "Why Zexion?"

Isa smiled knowingly. "I wanted his postion. Hurt not dead but he knew too much."

"We were planning to run away together." Demyx looked away sadly.

Saix placed his hand on his shoulder. "If I had known you both would have died."

* * *

QE:Yeah the first bit is slow and we know. There was no way around it.

E.S.P:And if you think about it there is two huge Cleon bits in it.

QE:Chances are I won't write anything graphic.


	6. Wind's a stirring

QE:I almost forgot to update.

E.S.P:You know you could have gotten away with that?

QE:Yeah.

Evestar:We own nothing.

QE:For all you who think The revelation was too sudden try telling that to Saix. He wanted it to be there. I couldn't change it.

Cyndaquil:You do know that makes you sound completely nuts? A character demanding its own place in a story.

QE:Yeah. I also apologize for Larxene's language now. Especially to Zexion.

E.S.P:Warning there Yuri in this chapter.

QE:I couldn't write anything graphic but its there.

Moonlit:the title of the pervious chapter comes from Queen Eevee and E.S.P's favourite album.

QE:Red revelations by Jace Everett.

_

* * *

Zexion looked at the memory witch from a distance. She was talking to Axel. He was being nice to her while XI was away. Ice cream. New pens. Was it an act? He didn't know. He saw in Namine's eyes she was grateful but weary. Maybe from Marluxia._

_ Axel left and XII took his place after a few choice words. Namine flinched._

_ He walked forwards. "XII may a have a few words with Her?"_

_ She looked at him confused. Maybe because He never ever asked anything of her before._

_ "I'm not leaving little fucker."_

_ "I never asked you to."_

_ She looked really confused. "Ok."_

_ He got down to the little white girls level. "If you could have anything in the world what would it be?" She was a Nobody so he expected her to say a heart. Deep down he knew she never was going to say that._

_ "A friend."_

_ XII snorted._

_ Zexion nodded. Understandable she wouldn't know she needed a heart to truly have friends. He stopped. Not having a heart didn't mean he didn't 'love' Demyx._

_ "Who do you have in mind?" He asked._

_ She smiled and held up her picture. It was childish but it was of a brown haired boy._

_ "Number VI why are you here?" Asked the emotionless voice._

_He looked at XI. "Conducting the experiment Superior wanted. Now leave so I can get everything I need from her." He nodded to XII. "She can stay if you want."_

_XI motioned for XII to leave with him and left._

"_Thank you." She smiled._

_Zexion nodded. "Why do you have a heart?"_

_She shrugged. "Why shouldn't I?"_

_She reminded him of the idiot back home and he smiled. "No matter what Larxene and Marluxia say. We do have hearts but it's a secret between us. Ok?"_

_She nodded. She watched him carefully with her big blue eyes._

_He smiled at her again. "You remind me of someone. I love him. And I think any other time I'd love you to. Thank you."_

_She smiled. A true smile not one to keep everyone else happy._

"_Remember our secret. Even the fact it's a secret must be secret." He tapped her nose and she smiled again._

"_I understand."_

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

Ienzo sat next to Myde and away from Yuffie. They had General studies.

They teacher walked about the room talking about something or other. He was only half paying attention.

"Ok team we are doing group work on society." She smiled. "I'll put you into pairs." Everyone groaned. "Yuffie you are with Miss Cresent." They both looked horrified. "Ienzo do you think you could whip Myde into shape?"

"Sure."

"Make him do some work."

Ienzo nodded and went the teacher turned her back he stuck his tongue out at Yuffie.

"Bite me shorty." She hissed.

"What was that?" They teacher asked.

"Nothing."

Myde stifled a giggle.

"It is due to be presented this Friday. Complete or not."

Everyone groaned.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

"So if we go around one of our houses then we can get it done tonight and not bother the rest of the week?" Myde asked. "I don't know."

Cloud faceplanted the table.

"What is there not to get?" Leon asked.

Aerith giggled. She was watching Yuffie attempt to be civil to Lucrecia.

Ienzo sat down on the table with his lunch. Lea was nowhere to be seen but Isa was sniggering into his blue jacket.

"Well I can't tutor you any other time this week." Cloud muffed through the table.

"Ok." Myde said sadly then stared at Aerith she was collapsed in pain laughing.

"You cruel insensitive person." Leon laughed.

Aerith smiled. "Yuffie...failing...at...being...nice." She gasped.

They all watched her as she stormed back. "I need one of you to kiss me soon." She whispered hinting towards Vincent's table.

He was looking their way.

Yuffie would have freaked out when Aerith grabbed her but she asked for it.

They all looked away as Yuffie climbed onto Aerith's lap.

"Second most disturbing thing I have ever seen." Cloud mumbled.

"What's the most disturbing thing?" Isa asked.

"Zack in a thong."

Leon shuddered.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Myde sighed turned out that Cloud couldn't tutor him anyway.

"We could finish our classwork." Ienzo suggested. He pinched the bridge of his nose just the way Zexion always did.

"Sure let me phone Namine to say I'm not going home."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Myde felt scared when Aeleus turned up. After a brief introduction they went on their way. He kept glancing at the driver. The first thing in his mind was 'I hope I don't get on the wrong side of him.' And his second thought was 'Do I know him?'

He could see Ienzo watching him carefully through the rear view mirror.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Myde's jaw dropped. He was so used to his three bedroom semi house he never thought anyone around here could live in a mansion. It was huge. Gardeners were working in sync to keep the garden perfect.

He saw Ienzo look away sadly.

They thanked Aeleus and Ienzo dragged him through the corridors. They were pales in colour decorated with royal blues and purples.

He felt Ienzo was tense. They eventually reached a door.

"This is my room."

Inside was so different from his own room. There were no pictures of bands on the walls. The floor was free of litter and clothes. The room matched the colour scheme of the rest of the house. Myde felt like Ienzo didn't belong here.

"Bathroom is through there." Ienzo stated pointing to the other door. He sounded soo emotionless as he got out the laptop. Myde had to double check to make sure it was Ienzo.

He giggled when he saw the projector and the empty white wall.

Ienzo looked at him confused.

He started jumping up and down like a kid on sugar. "Epic movie screening." He couldn't contain himself any more. "Popcorn. Surround sound. Movie. What more do you need?" He grinned.

Ienzo smiled with him and rubbed the back of his neck. "I never thought of that."

"We could calibrate it and do work at the same time." He smiled. Thankfully he learnt that trick of Zack. The amount of times they played games while cleaning up, he wasn't surprised.

Ienzo nodded. "Let's get to work."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Namine hugged Myde when he got through the door.

"Lea came to see you today." Namine stated. "I got scared when I didn't tell him where you were." She said shamed.

"You didn't have to keep that a secret you know." He smiled rubbing her head.

"I know." She blinked back the tears. "He got angry and demanded if you were at Ienzo's and then stormed off."

As he hugged her he could feel it. Something bad was coming.

* * *

QE:Dun dun derr.

E.S.P:Sadly this is the second to last chapter.

QE:The last one is written.

Evestar:Please review. If you want.

QE:I would be sad that this is finishing but after this I will start putting up my other fic I've been working on.

Cyndaquil:But you'll have to wait until next week to see what will happen.


	7. Bad Things

QE:BIG DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

Everyone: *Glare*

QE:*Unfazed* This is the last chapter. Happy that its not pending but unhappy because its the end.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

QE:And she apologizes if the ending seems rushed.

Evestar:Why are you refering to yourself in third person?

QE:*Shrugs*

Evestar:Just to warn you, bondage, drug abuse and almost rapage in this chapter along with Marluxia and Larxene's somebodies.

QE:Again we would like to point out we like Axel. He just happened to be picked for the bad guy.

_

* * *

Pain rang through his body. Tears stained his eyes. How could he be more stupid? Even faced with his own demise all he could see was Demyx. How could he have thought Riku would be different? He clutched his heart in desperation. There was no way he was going to fade no matter how hard he hid he's true feelings from the others. He had a promise to fore fill. He was not going to let anything stop him._

_ His hand brushes Demyx's present. He still hadn't opened it. The Melodious Nocturne was always on his mind so he never felt the need to._

_ Leaning against the wall his sluggish senses told him others were in the room._

_ "RIKU."_

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

Ienzo tried to get up but something was holding him down. A pillow to the face. He tried to fight. His lungs burning and his arms felt heavy. He couldn't scream. Finally his mind slipped into the fitful dreamless sleep. "Myde." He whimpered.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Myde was biting into the piece of toast he looked into the living room. Wiggling his ass to some form of music. Namine was watching TV. He was successfully packing both their lunch.

Namine laughed as he danced around the kitchen.

The Blonde Newsreader whacked the Pink haired male next to her.

"Just in Ienzo Arcane, Son of Ansem the wise has just been reported missing." Myde dropped what he was doing and walked towards the TV like he was hypnotised.

The male took over. "There has been no random note left at the scene."

The female sighed. "Yet another in the long running line of conspiracy."

Myde turned off the TV when the male laughed. He blinked back tears.

"Are you ok?" Namine asked hugging him.

He mumbled something. His brain felt stuffed with cotton wool.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Aerith clung to him at ever moment possible. "I got hold of Zack." She whispered pulling him to the library. "They are looking around to see what they can find."

He nodded.

Cloud had offered to look after Namine but he had refused. Leon was kind of relieved.

"RIGHT TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN NOW." Yuffie yelled earning a shout off Belle. "If you don't I'll attack you with a feather."

Myde grimaced but did nothing.

Isa sighed and sat opposite Myde. "Hey you guys have lessons next right." They nodded. "Ok. It's good I have a free."

They sat in silence most of break and the next lesson.

"Why does it hurt?" He mumbled.

The bluette looked over his book. "I have no idea." He whacked the Nocturne with his phone.

The text read. 'We are looking for Ienzo. No idea where he has gone. Braig found his diary. See you later.'

Myde nodded but it didn't make him feel any better. Nothing today made any sense.

"Cheer up." Isa tried again. "What good is it if you are upset?"

Myde looked him straight in the eyes. When he had woken up at two in the morning he had the resolve that he was going to ask Ienzo out after school. He wrote a song and music and everything. "I was going to ask him out."

Isa nodded.

Myde stayed in his bubble of misery and murky confusion.

He blacked out falling backwards. Isa couldn't catch him in time so he smacked his head on the table.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

_Demyx walked off. He couldn't cope being in the same room as Xigbar. Or Luxord. Or Xaldin. They kept talking about the death at C.O. He kept up appearance that he didn't care. Zexion had to come back right. Zexion was a Nobody of promise. He made it he kept it. Axel came back so it was only a matter of time before Zexy did. He felt bad that the only person who had felt similar to him was Roxas when Axel was missing and he rubbed it in XIII's face._

_ "Axel." He called to the red head._

_ The red head gave him a confused look. "Demyx." A smiled spread across his face._

_ Demyx felt bad all over again. He didn't want to give out false hope. "Are you sure you were the only survivor?" He asked trying not to run away. He needed to know. "Like Zexion."_

_ Axel shook his head._

_ "How can you be sure?" He inquired. "If so how did he die?" He blinked back offending tears. He needed to be strong. "Please Axel."_

_ "I know because I was there. I had to give the order." Axel brushed Demyx's cheek, "I watched as the replica absorbed him." Demyx shuddered. "The replica died."_

_ Demyx's knees gave out. He voice took in his throat._

_ "At least he isn't here to ruin your nonlife."_

_ Axel stumbled backwards as Demyx punched him. His farce was long gone. "You monster. I loved him. He was my everything. He made he feel alive. I was the same for him. He loved me for who I am. I would never be with a monster and a freak like you. I don't care if you are my superior." He never felt so empty in his life. "DANCE WATER DANCE."_

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

Myde sat right up. He noted he was in the nurse's office. Isa was nowhere in sight and neither was the nurse. He got up and grabbed his jacket. Everything suddenly made sense. He pushed the door open and walked down the corridor and out of school. He passed his reflection and failed to recognise the person looking back. Not that that mattered now.

The street was so unfamiliar and distance. Everything felt colder and more deadly. He felt as if he was a stranger in his own body. He had walked these streets many times as he headed to the familiar home. His home.

It all started to make sense. Isa was referring to Myde. Ienzo was scared of him. Namine was worried when he was around. He had said he was always sneaking into places with Isa. He had always said there were a lot of tranquilizers from when his dad, a vet, was around.

His head hurt.

Instead of knocking on the front door he jumped the fence. Who cared now if he got into trouble. He had a mission to do. Recon.

He ducked down. She was obviously unaware of what was going on.

He looked through the basement window and his heart sunk.

Tired to the table was a battered and bruised slate haired kid. His breathing was laboured and ragged.

He twisted the window and opened it slightly. All his emotions had been drained out of his body. He listened for any other sound. Anything to know if it was safe.

He twisted his body through the narrow gap and scanned the area. Nothing. Good.

He had two options. One was to turn around and call the police the other was to try and drag him out and get him to a hospital and fast.

He walked forwards and turned the face to look at him. He slipped one hand into his pocket and placed something in Ienzo's pocket.

He tried to say something.

He hushed him and placed a kiss on his forehead before turning his attention to the restraints.

He felt distant from his own body as he went through the actions.

He heard something move behind him and before he could turn around there was a sharp intense pain in the back of his head.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

_He hung his head under Saix's gaze._

_ "Why?"_

_ Demyx looked away. Tears had welled up in his eyes._

_ "Number IX."_

_ "He was annoying me." Demyx stated bitterly._

_ "Demyx."_

_ "Don't Demyx me." He snapped. "Go on then what's my punishment. Death? Oh please say so." He glared._

_ "Underworld."_

_ He heart fluttered a bit. That meant there was a chance as slim as it was that Nobodies would go there._

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

"Myde." A voice whispered in his ear. "Wake up."

His eyes fluttered open. He was greeted by green eyes and red hair.

He spat. He wanted Lea to know how he felt.

His head was flung to the side. A sharp pain in his left cheek told him everything.

"Don't play games with me." Lea stated stroking the cheek he had slapped.

He held his breath. He felt as if he was ready to explode at any minute.

"What's wrong?" The red head asked leaning in almost for a kiss.

He bucked as much as the restraints would let him. Anything to avoid the situation he was in. There was no way he was going to let him win.

There was no room between them. The green eyed freak was on top of him. Lust in his eyes.

Ienzo moaned and shifted.

He looked up angry and got off. He couldn't see what was going on but the sickening slap and a muffled cry. There was a shuffle and a whimper before he returned into eyesight.

"Can't you see I'm trying to save you?" The green eyed monster said almost crying. "He will only ever break your heart."

Everything He wanted to say about it was him who was doing the hurting. Him who caused the pain. He was the problem, never left him mouth. "Fuck. You. Axel."

He felt the heat off his skin before the second hit landed. He refused to back off from the glares. He struggled as his sleeve was pulled up and a small sharp pain entered his arm. He bit down a cry of pain. "I love you Demyx." Axel said sadly through the fog.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

_He wailed. Sadly. There was no way he was going to lose to some brat before he found Zexion. They looked at him in horror and shock. The kid and the dog and the duck. He screamed. Desperate to hold on. He had to see him one last time. To say I love you one last time. To hold him. To smile at him. He was out there somewhere looking, keeping his promise._

_ He focused on his half of the necklace. It couldn't be complete without the other. Like him._

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

The white light blinded the dazed Myde. He tried to open his eyes but pain through his head and his body stopped him from thinking. He felt as if he was going to throw up at any moment.

"Myde." A worried voice cried. Aerith threw herself at the semi conscious Myde.

"I...i...i..."

"He's fine." Cloud said.

Aerith looked at the blonde confused.

Myde's head felt over stuffed with damp cotton wool. He had being feeling like a different person for so long. He couldn't focus on anything.

He barely listened to Aerith reeling off where everyone was and how much they missed him. He drifted back to sleep.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

"_Zexy?" A voice cried._

_He was watching from a distance. A third wheel._

_The slate haired male looked up and smiled. "Dumbarse."_

_The water user laughed. Tears streaming from his face. He flung himself at him. Gripping him tightly before breaking down completely._

"_I'm sorry." The schemer said sadly. "I promised and it took too long and I..." Silence was thick between them._

_The nocturne shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He gulped. "We are together now."_

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0_

A scream silenced the playground. Water was dripping from Aerith. Yuffie sweat dropped.

"You know you love me." She said meekly before running screaming from Aerith wielding a lunch tray.

Ienzo looked up from his place curled up into Myde's side. Whatever happened he didn't want to know. Myde gripped him tightly.

"Nice to know Aerith can fight." Isa smirked.

He received a nod off all four males.

Myde smiled to himself. Life was good even if his exfriend was in trouble and now he couldn't get to him or Ienzo. He had no idea how he felt about that. He really couldn't remember what happened. All he could gather was Yuffie followed him from school. She stated that he looked like a completely different person and that he gave his phone to Ienzo so he could call the police. Yuffie then told him when no one else was around that he could fight and he was tough as well.

Saying that, in two weeks a lot had happened. He and Ienzo started dating officially. Leon snogged Cloud in the middle of the school but everyone is too afraid of Leon to say anything and Vincent and Lucercia split up. Much to Yuffie's delight. Aerith and Zack finally hitched up, something about life way to damn short to worry if it's right or not. Namine had made a lot of new friends and was out of the house more often. And Myde, he was worried about the final exams coming up. He really wanted to get into university. They were a while away but they were bugging him.

Something kissed his cheek. "You'll ace the music exam." Ienzo smiled.

He smiled. Something else happened as well. They stopped dreaming. Demyx and Zexion had moved on and they both felt so much lighter.

* * *

QE:Thinking about writing a sequel.

E.S.P:Thinking chances are it won't happen.

QE: :P

Evestar:The end.

Cyndaquil:Thanks for reading and sticking with it.

QE: :)


End file.
